That day
by Loveless Demon
Summary: A visit from Italy leads to some trouble but the two soon remember how it is they were brought together. May do a short sequel if pestered.
1. That day

AN: First Hetalia Fanfic so be gentle. I'm trying to broaden my fanfic range lol. This can be seen as fluff or something, it's really down to how the reader see's it. Not very good at writing with accents (T_T)

Read & Review^^

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. That is all.

* * *

><p>Chatter drifted in the air easily despite the hard times they faced, laughter bouncing off the walls of the tavern as beer glasses hit table tops.<p>

"Ludwig! You will join us, ja?" shouted a soldier from nearby.

Germany shook his head as he continued eating his stew, he had work to do and that meant a clear head.

"Told you he'd say no." Another man whispered harshly, his voice still loud enough to carry to the blonde.

There was a deep chuckle, "Too busy licking the higher ups boots. Finish eating so you can get back to it, Lud!" he laughed, bringing his bear to his lips again.

Germany's eyes narrowed but he said nothing, human's were annoying, they had no idea what he goes through for them.

They continued to laugh as he ate silently but soon all was quiet as the door opened suddenly, a happy cry of his name carrying over the blond easily.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" the familiar voice cried as its owner ran to him.

Growling, the man turned around, "Vhat?!"

Italy stopped. The young face lighting up instantly despite the angry man glaring at him.

"Hi!" the young man said with a wave while pulling out a chair and sitting by him.

"Vhat do you vant, Feliciano?" he asked with a sigh, not even batting an eyelash as the boy latched onto his arm while rubbing his cheek against his shoulder.

"I went to your house but you weren't there. I knew you'd be here though... or at work."

Again the larger man sighed, that didn't answer his question.

"Vas there a reason you vanted to see me?"

With a grin the pasta-loving country shook his head, "No. Ooh stew," he gasped, looking to his friend's plate, "Can I have some?"

"Nein."

"Bu- but why? Come on share! I'll bake you something nice if you do." Italy cried, hugging his arm more, all the while being watched by most of the tavern.

Big amber eyes met his cold blue and after a moment of looking into the golden orbs welling up with unshed tears, he sighed in defeat, pushing the plate over slightly, "Fine."

"Yay!" the boy cheered before scarfing down the beef stew hungrily, one arm still wrapped around Germany's.

Germany watched, a small smile on his lips, "Do you vant a beer?" he asked softly as Italy began soaking up the sauce with the left over bread.

He got a grin in return and stood, making his way to the bar.

He heard a snort from one of the soldiers who had tried to call him over before and turned slightly, "You're drinking with him but not us?"

"Ja, what of it?" he asked sharply.

They smirked at him, "Nothing. I'm sure he'll bake you something _real_ good in return." Another said with a leer, "I wonder if I buy him a beer would he do the same for me."

Germany glared and took a step towards the group menacingly, "Vhat vas that?"

Seeing the trouble brewing, Italy made his way over. He tugged on Germany's sleeve as the same man said something quickly in german that caused the blond country to nearly punch him.

"Ludwig, don't." He said urgently, "It's okay, let's go home. Imma sure they didn't mean what they said. Come on."

The group shivered as blue eyes looked them over as if considering the boys idea but with a few more tugs on his sleeve he looked away.

With a huff the man agreed and turned quickly on his heels and began walking, his shoes clicking loudly in the silence the tavern had fallen in.

Italy walked behind him, his amber eyes looking at his friend uneasily as the man muttered darkly in his native tongue.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Italy asked as they walked to the German's house.<p>

The man only nodded his head, his steps continuing in a slight march.

"What did they say to get you mad?"

There was silence, the only noise being a gentle sigh and the sound of their footsteps on the pavement.

"Nothing."

"Then why-"

"I said it vas nothing!" the blond yelled, his head snapping to Italy instantly. He instantly regretted his outburst as he saw the Italian's eyes shimmer with hurt, "I'm sorry, Italy, I didn't mean to shout."

At the sincerity within the man's voice the Italian shook his head, "It's ok; you don't have to tell me, though it must have been something bad."

Germany was silent once more but as he felt the younger man slip his arm through his, he smiled slightly, the brunette humming a song as they began walking again.

He took a calming breath and was filled with the scent of water that always came with being near the brunette. It soothed his nerves and reminded him of days long past, though those memories were fuzzy at best.

Italy's voice drifted on the wind, the melody slow and beautiful and he couldn't help but be lost in it.

They had been through so much in their short time knowing each other; he had been his first friend. He chuckled softly, causing the Venetian to pause.

"What's so funny?" Italy asked with a pout.

Germany shook his head, "I was just thinking that if I never found you hiding in that crate we'd probably never would have become friends."

"Si." The brunette said with a nod as he began to smile, "That's was a weird day."

"It was the worst day of my life," the blond replied jokingly, "Now I'm stuck with you." Placing a hand over Italy's which lay on his arm he squeezed gently, "But I don't mind."

The smile he received made his heart skip a beat and he removed his hand quickly, his face heating up.

"Germany? Are you ok?"

"Ja, I am. Let's just go home." He replied hastily, looking away as his friend peeked at his face.

With a laugh Italy placed his arm back around Germany's, tugging him forward, "Then let's go; I wanna make some pasta, that stew wasn't enough."

They resumed walking, Italy rambling about food and his day while Germany smiled, heart beating a mile a minute with every smile shot his way. He was really glad he found Italy in that crate.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok I might do a sequel cos I just had a few ideas and I think they might word. Not making promises tho.<p> 


	2. Dreams

AN: Decided to do another chapter, there will be another after this, not sure how long this story will last but look forward to it^^

I just needed to take a break from some of my other stories for a little bit.

R&R

* * *

><p>Italy slept soundly, wrapped in the arms of his friend ,Germany, who had come to accept the brown haired man's habit of sneaking into his bed, though he had demanded Italy at least wear underwear when he did so.<p>

His face was snuggled against the other mans broad chest, the smell of gunpowder filling his senses along with the underlying scent of something sweet, something that made him feel almost nostalgic.

Germany's grip on him tightened unconsciously and he couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

* * *

><p>Italy's dreams were filled of days long passed and a young boy with piercing blue eyes and hair that shone the purest gold in the sunlight.<p>

He watched like a silent observer as the memories played out before him.

Him teaching the other country how to paint, their hands connecting as he showed Holy Rome how to control the movements of his brush. The touch had sent the blonde boy running, a blush on his face as Italy's younger counterpart watched him leave with a confused look. He chuckled at that but grew silent as he witnessed he and Holy Roman Empire's last goodbye before it shifted into the memory of him getting the news about the others demise. He could only stand there as the younger him cried out in anguish, tears escaping freely while Hungary sunk to her knees at the news, her hand flying to his mouth as she silently wept.

The world shimmered and soon he stood in a vast room of swirling blue and white. He looked around in confusion and went to take a step forward when he spotted the boy he had deemed his first love.

Italy froze, looking down at the smiling boy before he began to grow shorter, his body becoming younger; the Venetian's clothing changing into the dress Hungary had made him wear when he was a child.

"Italy", the boy breathed with a welcoming smile.

Italy ran to the boy, clutching at him desperately as he cried, "Holy Rome!" He knew this wasn't real, he knew deep down that it was all a dream but as he felt his lost love's arms surround him he wished desperately that his true reality was the dream.

The other held him with a slight chuckle, "What's the matter Italy? I said I would come back didn't I? I promised. And I'd never break a promise to you; you're my favourite in the whole entire world."

The brown haired boy's body shook at the words, his tears continuing to escape his eyes as he pressed his face against Holy Roman Empire's shoulder, taking in the sweet smell of the boy, he smelled like the flowers that grew around the house they had once lived in together and he clamped his eyes shut at the bittersweet memory, "I waited; I waited just as I said I would but you... you never came back!"

"I'm sorry I took so long, Italy. Don't cry."

The art loving country continued to cry but the sobs caught in his throat as he felt the boy begin to become less solid. He cried out at the realisation of what was happening and tried to cling to his friend all the more tighter.

"No! Please! Don't leave me again. Don't go!" Italy sobbed as Holy Rome became opaque, yet the blondes smile never wavered.

He felt a hand card through his hair softly and looked up into the smiling eyes of the blonde, "Italy," the boy breathed as he pressed a kiss to the others lips just as he had the last time he saw him. The other boy's eyes filled with tears as the other disappeared and he fell to his knees.

"Holy Rome..."

* * *

><p>Germany stirred as he heard a gentl sob come from beside him. Blue eyes opened slowly as the sobs continued, he looked down at the man beside him, now clutching his vest as he whimpered in distress.<p>

The blonde man felt a pang of pain in his heart as he took in the look of heartbreaking sorrow. He placed his hand on Feliciano's cheek, gently wiping away the tears clinging to the boy's eye lashes.

"Italy," he began in a soothing tone, "You need to wake up; you're having a bad dream."

He continued trying to rouse the other in this manner, not wanting to cause any more distress, though, his actions halted as he heard the mumbled words under the sniffling.

"Don't leave me. Please..."

Ludwig frowned, 'was he having a dream about his grandfather?' he leant forward slightly, trying to catch anything else that was said.

"Holy Rome," Italy sobbed, "Don't go."

Blue eyes grew wide at the name, he had heard of The Holy Rome Empire before, though the country had existed before him. Italy had known him?

He shook all thoughts from his head, he need to help Italy now, that's the only thing that mattered at the moment. Sitting up more, he placed both hands to cradle the dreaming country's face and again tried to wake him, he spoke gently but in a louder voice than before.

After awhile Italy stopped crying, his amber eyes opening slowly though still swimming with tears.

* * *

><p>Through his watery vision and sleep hazed mind, Italy saw a man with blue eyes and short blonde hair. The man sighed his name in relief and stroked his cheek softly, fingers carding through the brown locks briefly.<p>

"Holy Rome," Feliciano breathed, reaching up to wrap his arms around the man's neck, hoisting himself up until he was mere inches away from the large man's face, whose blue eyes widened. "You came back." He whispered as his fingers skimmed the side of the man's face, his eyes shimmering with an emotion Ludwig couldn't decipher, "My Holy Roman Empire."

* * *

><p>Germany was silent, frozen by his friend's gentle look as the young man pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before drawing away. He didn't push for anything more and smiled up at the blonde before laying back down and soundly falling asleep.<p>

A few minutes passed before the German regained his senses and, looking down at the now peacefully sleeping man, got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom where he simply stood in front of the mirror; fingertips following the trail Italy's fingers had before they met his pale lips.

He clamped his eyes shut as he thought of the look Italy had given him.

A look filled with such warmth and adoration it made his heart clench at the mere thought of it, and yet that look wasn't meant for him but this Holy Roman Empire. He growled, had Italy and this person been lovers? They must have been for Italy to look like that and kiss him as sweetly as he had.

He wanted to know but he didn't want to hurt his Italian friend with the question. Perhaps he'd ask someone else who Holy Roman Empire was. Austria would probably know; he had heard him speak of the country briefly. He would ask him.

* * *

><p>AN: So..yeah, new chapter. It wasn't great but it got my idea across. Uh, I'm not good at switching point of view. Review?<p> 


End file.
